Love Going the Wrong Way
by Ravine
Summary: Sakura and Syoaron are the perfect couple! But suddenly Syaoron seems to fall for Meilin... how could this be true?! S+S!!! 2nd chapter up!!! Please R+R!!!
1. Chapter 1 - Meilin Hits Jackpot

I do not own any of the CCS characters. I better not get a Writer's Block on this story, though I often do, no matter what story. :P I love S+S! ^o^  
  
--- --- ---  
  
1 Love Going the Wrong Way  
  
Chapter One: Meilin Hits Jackpot  
  
1.1 By Carrie  
  
It was the first day of school. for the senior year. Sakura was very excited when she rollerbladed towards school. 18 years old and holding a torch in the heart for Li Syaoron. She wanted to tell him how much he means to her, but words forever failed her. Even the thought of him makes her heart beat quicker. Why - how - had she fallen. for this boy? They were very close friends and well, now, even closer. Meilin seemed to have given the thought of marrying Syaoron. After all, they were cousins, and it was quite obvious that he never loved her more than just a sister.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She was so busy daydreaming, she had forgotten what she was doing and though rollerbladed to the right school, rollerbladed into the wrong thing - erm, person. Sakura fell into a pair of warm and protecting arms. She blinked and looked up. It was Li Syaoron staring back at her. He smiled, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura getting back on her feet, her face burning. 'He should smile more often.'  
  
"Hey Sakura," called a voice.  
  
Sakura turned and waved at Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed that Syaoron was still holding Sakura and began, "Um, what are you two -"  
  
Before she finished, Sakura, getting herself out of Li's arms though she was quite comfortable there, interrupted, "Shut up!" while Syaoron blushed furiously.  
  
2nd Period Class  
  
Sakura sat impatiently at her desk waiting. She knew that Syaoron had this class with her and she knew where his seat belonged. After a few moment, Melin appeared, surrounded by about ten boys. including Syaoron. 'Slut' Sakura felt very uncomfortable as she noticed the way Syaoron had his eyes on Meilin. 'I thought - I thought. you were wrong, Sakura, he was destined to marry Meilin' Sakura couldn't help but scold herself.  
  
It didn't help that Syaoron blushed everytime Meilin smiled at him, and Meilin seemed to realize this too.  
  
"HANDS OFF, HE IS MINE!" yelled Meilin as Sakura turned to talk to him.  
  
"Oh goodness," muttered Tomoyo. *sweatdrop*  
  
Lunch  
  
Sakura looked around for Syaoron, but when she saw him sitting with Meilin some distance away, she sighed and followed Tomoyo to the grass. Naoko's pleas landed on deaf ears, "Oh Sakura! I need to borrow your book on dragons for my project, please?!"  
  
Sakura meanwhile was far busy staring at Syaoron and Meilin. Meilin was talking and Syaoron - he was laughing. 'When did Meilin's talks become more interested than me, me, me!?' Tomoyo, sitting next to Sakura, noticed Syaoron's sudden interest in Meilin as well. "Why the hell is he behaving like that?" hissed Tomoyo, "Grrr, I'll get him. Oh Sakura, are you ok?"  
  
"Sakura? Could I borrow your book?"  
  
Sakura didn't hear anything. She was still staring at Meilin. Something wasn't right, and she shuddered at the creepy feeling she got everytime she looked at Meilin. 'This never happened to me before. am I ill? What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
She flipped her eyes to Syaoron. This morning, he held her. 'So warm in his arms. and he wrapped so tightly too. oh I can't think about him! I must fight temptation! This is hurting me so deeply! Oh goodness! What do I do? They are whispering to each other now! He is in love with her! He is in love with her! Nooooooo!'  
  
"Sakura!" Naoko was getting annoyed now.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Aurgh! Never mind!"  
  
Sakura's thoughts went back to Syaoron. 'Hold me one more time, Li, please, I'm dying here inside. I need you!' Syaoron was still laughing and talking to Meilin. like some evil magic was cast upon him. 'Magic!' Sakura's mind spinned with random thoughts and she couldn't get her brains to think properly. 'Ugh!'  
  
  
  
After School  
  
"Hey, where's Li?" asked Tomoyo standing on the pavement next to Sakura.  
  
"With Meilin," snapped Sakura. Suddenly, she burst into tears, "Oh I can't help it, Tomoyo! I - I love him too much! *sniff* I wish - I wish. well, I don't wish that I never loved him. but if only he could just, show his affections back or something. Oh Tomoyo! What do I do? Tell me!"  
  
Tomoyo stroked her friend's hair and said soothingly, "Hey now, calm down. Maybe he isn't interested in her. You know very well he only loves her as a sister, and that is all. Maybe he was just trying to show some brotherly affections for her, you know."  
  
"Yeah you are right, Tomoyo," said Sakura wiping her tears away, "I'm sorry I burst out like that on you. I'm such a bad friend."  
  
"Don't say that!" said Tomoyo, "now come on, you need to tell Li exactly how you feel."  
  
"I can't," said Sakura quietly, "I'm just so shy, you know."  
  
"That's not your only reason," said Tomoyo studying her.  
  
"Well, we do have a great friendship," continued Sakura, "so I don't want that to end."  
  
Penguin Park  
  
Syaoron stared at Meilin chattering away. 'She looks so beautiful right now - ooh wait, why the heck am I doing this? What about Sakura?' Without warning, Meilin grabbed him by the collar and her lips landed on Syaoron's. (CN: Please please please, this is a S+S story, just bear with me here!)  
  
Syaoron soon forgot all about Sakura. What only mattered in the whole world was Meilin and if he kept kissing her back, everything was going to be alright. His hands started to experiment. His right hand inched around her head pushing her head even closer, though they were already as close as possibly be. His tongue was thirsty - for something - and soon, it found that something. Their tongues touched and they kissed passionately. Something hit him hard in the head (mentally, not physically) and he broke the passionate moment quickly. He pushed Meilin away, hard. Meilin was staring at him, quite out of breath as Syaoron was. Meilin wanted it again and attempted to start the kiss again, but Syaoron shook his head and ran.  
  
'Why did I do that?! Oh my god, I'm so going to be dead. I don't love Meilin. I don't - I love S- I - I. Why can't I even say that I love Sak- . UGH!'  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura saw all this. Tomoyo and her were not very far away behind some bushes. Tomoyo looked on with horror, then turned to her friend not knowing what to say. Sakura just looked away on the ground.silence.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" said Tomoyo as last.  
  
"Tomoyo, there's no point," said Sakura, her heart aching, and her eyes blurring, "he doesn't love me." 'He doesn't love me.'  
  
"No no no, Sakura, I know he does, I know it!" cried Tomoyo jumping up and down, "you can't just give up like this!"  
  
Sakura shifted her eyes, "Look at Meilin there gloating, and you know I don't stand a chance."  
  
"I don't care what Meilin wants," said Tomoyo, "because Li belongs with you, Sakura."  
  
"Can't you see, Tomoyo? He loves her, not me!" Sakura was now almost in hysterics.  
  
Then Sakura wiped her eyes and stood up straight. 'I have to control myself!' "I should go home now, so I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo watched Sakura leave the park, then turned to look at Meilin who was walking even farther away. Something wasn't right. and she wanted to tell Sakura that. She knew that Li would never ever fall into the arms of Meilin unless he was possessed or. something else was in control.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Dun dun dun! Now don't hate me for making Li and Meilin go together, because you see, to not be together, you must be together first. ^_~ Oh, just don't hate me for it anyway! Chapter two will be coming up. soon! I usually already have the chapters written, so that I don't have to take so long for the next chapter to be up, unless I meet a writer's block! 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Epiphany

Thanks for the reviews, guys! ^^ Luv ya all!  
  
I do not own any of the CCS characters and yadayadaya! Let's just get this show on the road, people! S+S foreeeeever! ^_^  
  
--- --- ---  
  
centerb1 Love Going the Wrong Way  
  
Chapter Two: The Epiphany  
  
1.1 By Carrie/b  
  
Syaoron's House/center  
  
'Of all people, I get paired up with Syaoron, love of my life who's love of life is Meilin.' Sakura sat grumpily, as far as possible from Syaoron, at his house. She saw them. No more said. They were supposed to work on their Talent Show presentation together, but both minds wandered.  
  
'I want Meilin. again. Good kisser.' Syaoron had forgotten that he had ever loved Sakura by now.  
  
'I want Syaoron! But why why why?' Sakura couldn't concentrate either.  
  
"Um, do something, say something," said Syaoron staring at Sakura.  
  
"Like what?" snapped Sakura icily.  
  
"We are supposed to work on the talent show thing," reminded Syaoron, shocked from the way Sakura spoke.  
  
"But what the heck am I supposed to do?" asked Sakura softly. So Syaoron doesn't love her, but that doesn't mean she should cut the cord of friendship. Sakura turned away from him and stared at the floor sadly. She had to give in and accept their relationship.  
  
Syaoron seemed to notice that something wasn't right and said, "Are you ok, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up, her heart tortured, but said, "I'm fine. a little tired though. Maybe we'll work on our project tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
Syaoron watched as Sakura left. It was strange. 'I still like Sakura.' He felt something in his heart that he couldn't explain. Something wasn't right.  
  
centerSyaoron's House/center  
  
"HEY LI!!!" Meilin yelled as she ran into his house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoron in surprise as he looked up.  
  
"Love ya too, but what are you doing? Who were you paired up for the show for? Wanna go see a movie? Wanna goto the park?"  
  
Syaoron stared at her. 'I wonder why I'm not even annoyed with Meilin right now. oh damn right she's beautiful. But still.' "Um, what?"  
  
"LI!!!" Meilin hopped onto the couch next to him and snuggled up.  
  
"Oh, I'm paired with Sakura."  
  
"THAT MONSTER?! She better not lay a hand on you! Boy, is she gonna get it!"  
  
"Hey Meilin, you know the other day at the park." 'I have to tell her I can't do this' Syaoron frowned.  
  
"Oooh yeah, Mr.Sexy, I'm not sorry, are you?" Meilin was blurting out.  
  
Syaoron stopped and stared at her. 'Oh no. I can't tell her or she's gonna. damn it!'  
  
Meilin looked at him, "I'll take that as a no," then she flipped herself over Li and said, "You are mine."  
  
She kissed him full on the lips and broke passionately. She cupped his face with her hands and brought his head closer, her tongue in the search. She then found her way in and started exploring his mouth. Syaoron found himself kissing her back hungrily and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Meilin was loving it and then started kissing his face and then slowly down to his neck. Her hands wandered all over him and kissed hard, going back up near his mouth. Then she ended up nibbling his lower lip, and then she let her tongue inside again exploring his mouth, wanting more and more. For a minute, Syaoron didn't protest and kissed back with passion, but then suddenly stepped away. "No!!! I can't do this!!!"  
  
"Li, are you ok?" demanded Meilin.  
  
"Get out," said Li.  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OUT!" He was ravaging mad. His heart was aching like crazy. Something. SOMETHING was wrong.  
  
He ran outside and ran and ran. not exactly knowing where he was running to.  
  
centerSakura's House/center  
  
Sakura looked out the window. Syaoron was banging on the door. She rushed down and opened the door for him. "Syaoron! What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura," said Syaoron, "I thought we captured all the cards, but. I felt something weird, Sakura, and I just had to come and see you, Sakura, to tell you, Sakura!"  
  
'Why is he calling my name about a billion times?'  
  
'If I keep saying Sakura, maybe I can fight it and never say Meilin again.'  
  
"Um, come right in." said Sakura.  
  
Syaoron walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Oh look who's here," said Kero, "get out!"  
  
"Oh Kero," said Sakura tiredly hopping onto her bed.  
  
Syaoron blinked and looked at Sakura. Something made his face grew red and he hit at the side of his head. 'Pervert.'  
  
"Stuffed animal, sense any preternatural around?" said Syaoron.  
  
"Always," said Kero barring his teeth.  
  
"Aaaanyway, we are talking about clow cards here, right? Right?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, but we've captured them all," said Syaoron.  
  
"Well," said Kero making the "well" long and boring, "Clow Reed did come up with another deck which he kept very private and he well, attempted to destroy them when he was dying, but he did not succeed."  
  
There was some silence.  
  
Then Sakura asked, "How exactly did you sense it? Like. when?"  
  
"Well, whenever Meilin is around," Syaoron lowered his head.  
  
Sakura turned her head uncomfortably.  
  
Kero looked at them both, "I smell fooooooood!!!"  
  
S+S: *sweatdrop*  
  
"I gotta go," said Syaoron and he left.  
  
'It's not the LOVE card, because I still love Sakura. So what could it be? And what's with this new deck the stuffed animal talked about? I have to capture this card alone or Sakura's going to find out about Meilin and I. What could it be?!'  
  
Syaoron sensed it somewhere nearby and then he looked around. There were just some people walking on the street and then as he stared at one of the girls walking, he wanted to kiss her. He looked at another, he wanted a kiss too. He backed away. 'No no no!!!'  
  
He then ran home.  
  
'It's PASSION or KISS. which one?! But it doesn't have the effect on me when I'm with Sakura! Why's that? Maybe. maybe it's trying to tear us apart and - and when we work alone, we are weaker and more vulnerable! That's it! Now I just have to. capture it alone? No. this won't do. I have to tell Sakura.'  
  
*dialing*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura, I just figured it out! It's the PASSION card!"  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Don't ask," grumbled Syaoron blushing furiously, and glad that Sakura couldn't see on the other line.  
  
"Ok, where did you see the card at work?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Street near Reedington Park."  
  
"Let's go, we've got a card to capture!"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
How do you like it so far? Sorry Syaoron was like.. erm.. weird in this chapter. :P But it'll get better. I promise! 


End file.
